


Little Again

by BusyWriter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Age Reversal, Baby Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Protecting babies, Protective Uchiha Itachi, Sakura and Kakashi as caretakers, Scheming Akatsuki and Orochimaru, Scheming Madara/Tobi/Obito, baby Sasuke Uchiha, dramatic descriptions of extreme weather events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BusyWriter/pseuds/BusyWriter
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto get hit by a jutsu which reverts them back to their one year old selves. As Tsunade, Kakashi, Sakura and everyone else struggles to find a way to reverse the jutsu, threats loom on the horizon. Orochimaru plans to kidnap Sasuke in his vulnerable state. The Akatsuki has the same plans for Naruto. Itachi on the other hand, has very different ideas. With his brother in such a vulnerable state, Itachi decides that he needs to take his ‘baby brother’ in order to protect him from Danzo.However, Madara, aka Tobi/Obito, has very evil plans on how to rip the two brothers apart. Tobi/Obito unleashes an ancient jutsu that will allow him to control the weather, which will in turn allow him to bring the world to its knees before the Akatsuki take over. Itachi must now try to protect Sasuke from lightning and hail storms, and even from being blown away by tornadoes and hurricanes. Just how far will Itachi go to save baby Sasuke? And what will happen to baby Naruto and the rest of the world? Can Naruto and Sasuke even be returned to normal?
Relationships: Konan/Nagato | Pain, Sarutobi Asuma/Yuuhi Kurenai
Kudos: 20





	1. The strange jutsu

Kakashi walks along the path in the forest. His three students follow closely behind him. Sasuke is at the head of the procession. Sakura is in the middle and Naruto is bringing up the rear. Kakashi and the three genin just completed a mission in another land. Now, it is time to go home. 

Naruto huffs slightly as he walks. “That mission was so lame!” Naruto exclaims. “When are we gonna get more exciting missions?!” 

“Naruto, stop complaining!” Sakura says with a reprimanding voice. “You should be grateful that we even got a mission like this. We went a week without a mission, remember?!” 

Sasuke just groans. _Am I really gonna have to listen to these two argue all the way back to the village?_ Sasuke thinks to himself. 

Just then, Kakashi stops walking and becomes alert. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto almost walk into Kakashi’s back. “Kakashi?” Sasuke says with a raised brow. 

Kakashi gasps and looks over to a few trees. “Look out!” Kakashi calls out as he leaps away from the bushes. 

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all follow their sensei’s lead, not understanding what has their sensei on edge. However, the answer becomes clear when two men suddenly come out from behind two trees. The two men are wearing headbands with the symbol of the Hidden Grass village etched on the metal. However, the symbols are slashed, marking these two men as rogue Hidden grass village Shinobi. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto all get into fighting stances. These men look like trouble. 

The two rogue Hidden grass shinobi just smirk as they look at the single jonin and the three young genin. “Well, well, it looks like we have us a _papa_ leaf nin, and three little leaf nins.” One of the men says. 

Naruto huffs, offended by the word _little_ . “Hey, we are not _little_!” Naruto says with anger. 

The two men just laugh and get into their own fighting stances. Within minutes, the fight begins. Naruto and Sasuke take on one of the men, while Kakashi and Sakura take on the other. Sasuke sends punches and kicks, while Naruto creates shadow clones. However, the man manages to knock Sasuke to the ground. Then, the man turns and pops all of Naruto’s shadow clones effortlessly. Naruto’s eyes are wide. The man smirks and puts his hand together, and makes a strange hand sign. “AGE REVERSAL JUTSU!” The man yells. 

Naruto and Sasuke gasp as they try to step back. Age reversal jutsu?! That certainly does not sound good. However, before the two boys can get away, the man grabs Sasuke by the front of his shirt, and Naruto by the front of his jumpsuit. The man smirks as he pins Sasuke and Naruto to the ground. The man’s hands then glow with an unusually bright blue chakra, which envelopes Naruto and Sasuke’s bodies. 

Kakashi and Sakura both gasp as they try to rush over and rescue the boys. However, the other man prevents them from doing so. After a few minutes, the man holding Naruto and Sasuke let’s go. All that is left of Naruto and Sasuke are piles of clothes and two little lumps, which are buried in the clothes. The two mysterious men make their getaway, while Kakashi and Sakura rush over to the piles of clothes. Kakashi kneels by Naruto’s jumpsuit, headband, and empty sandals. Sakura kneels by Sasuke’s shirt, shorts, headband and empty sandals. Just then, the lumps buried within the piles of clothes begin to move. Kakashi and Sakura both gasp as they begin removing clothing from the piles. Sakura screams when she finally removes Sasuke’s shirt. Kakashi just blinks as he looks at what is contained within Naruto’s jumpsuit. 

In Naruto’s pile of clothing, is a one year old looking naked baby boy. The baby has bright blond hair, bright cerulean blue eyes, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. A red swirling tattoo like symbol is printed on the baby’s belly. In Sasuke’s pile of the clothes, is another one year old looking baby boy, who is also naked. The baby in Sasuke’s pile of clothes has pale skin, spiky black hair, and black irises. Both of the babies simply suck on their thumbs as they look up innocently at Sakura and Kakashi. 

Kakashi simply picks up the blond haired baby and looks at him. “Naruto?!” Kakashi says with some disbelief in his voice. 

The blond haired baby simply removes his thumb from his mouth and looks at Kakashi. “Ello.” The baby says. 

Sakura’s face is pale and horror stricken as she picks up the black haired baby boy. Sakura holds the baby in front of her. “Sasuke?!” Sakura says with a horror filled voice. 

The black haired baby removes his thumb from his mouth and looks at Sakura with innocent eyes. “Mama…,” The baby says. “Papa. Tachi.” 

Sakura wails as she clutches the baby to her chest. “NOOOOOO!” Sakura wails. “THIS CAN’T BE HAPPENING!” 

Sakura’s wailing scares both babies, who begin to cry. Kakashi rocks the blond haired baby in his arms. “Sakura, you scaring them!” Kakashi says. 

After a few minutes, Sakura stops wailing and looks at her now baby teammates. The babies slowly begin to calm down. After another minute, both babies return to sucking on their thumbs. Sakura looks at her sensei with horror filled yet mystified eyes. “Kakashi sensei, how can this be?” Sakura asks as she sniffles. 

Kakashi closes his eyes. “I am not sure.” Kakashi says with a voice full of uncertainty. “I have never heard of an _age reversal jutsu_ before. However, I am sure Lady Hokage can shed some light on this mystery. We need to get back to Konoha. Help me gather their things. We’ll wrap them in their clothes on the way back.” 

Sakura tearfully nods as she gathers up Sasuke’s backpack, headband, sandals, shorts and underwear. Sakura quickly wraps baby Sasuke in his shirt. Kakashi gathers up Naruto’s headband, white undershirt, and sandals. Kakashi quickly wraps the giggling baby in the orange jumpsuit. Then, without another word, Kakashi and Sakura begin their journey back to Konoha, the two babified genin in their arms.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura both watch as Tsunade examines baby Naruto and baby Sasuke. Jiraiya sits at a table nearby. Jiraiya is combing through some books as is Shizune. Kakashi and Sakura got back to Konoha just as the sun set. Explaining the situation the irritable female village leader was very nerve wracking for Kakashi and Sakura to say the least. Tsunade had just gotten done talking about important matters with Jiraiya when the two of them walked in with the two babies. After the full gravity of the situation finally set in, Tsunade immediately ordered baby Naruto and baby Sasuke brought to the hospital so that she could examine them, and hopefully understand this mysterious jutsu better. 

Tsunade frowns as she looks at reports on blood samples that she took earlier. Tsunade shakes her head and looks at Kakashi and Sakura. “Just what did that rogue Hidden grass ninja say when this happened?” Tsunade asks. 

Kakashi and Sakura both look at one another. “The man said, ‘age reversal jutsu’ milady.” Sakura says respectfully. 

Tsunade rubs her chin thoughtfully. “I thought I heard of such a jutsu long, long ago by that name. Back when I was a small child. My memory of it is fuzzy, but I now remember that it is supposed to be a Kekkei Genkai.” 

Jiraiya’s eyes widen as he comes to an excerpt from the book that he is reading. “I think I found something!” Jiraiya says. “This page describes a jutsu which can attack a body at the molecular level, reversing age. This jutsu is a Kekkei Genkai. The clan which performs this jutsu is called the Kitaya clan.” 

Tsunade, Kakashi, Shizune, and Sakura all blink a few times. “What exactly can this jutsu do?” Tsunade asks with an authoritative voice. 

Jiraiya sighs. “Well, for starters, this jutsu can reverse an individual's age by months, year, or even decades. The Kitaya’s would use this jutsu in order to prolong the life of others. The limit to this jutsu is that a Kitaya cannot use the jutsu on his or herself, but he or she can still reverse the age of others. Here are some stories about this jutsu.” 

Jiraiya takes a deep breath before he begins. “One of the ways this jutsu was used was to tame unruly children. If a Kitaya child became too much for his or her parents, then the parents would simply reduce the child’s age to a more manageable age and then start over trying to teach them discipline.” 

Sakura gasps. “Kitaya’s must be terrible parents if they do that to fix bad behavior!” Sakura exclaims with a horrified voice.

Jiraiya closes his eyes. “The Kitaya’s even used this jutsu on their enemies.” Jiraiya says. “It says here that the Kitaya’s are very strict about inbreeding and incest as they know this can produce genetic diseases and malformities. So in order to increase the number of children in their village during times of low birth rates, they will sometimes go out and find abandoned children to raise within their village. If they cannot find abandoned children, then here is what they do. When they encounter enemies during battle, they will pick and choose ones that they see fit to raise in their village. Then, they use their jutsu, and bam...they have children or babies for their village.” 

Sakura and the others gasp. “They turn their enemies into children and babies so that they can adopt them?!” Sakura asks with shock. 

Jiraiya nods. “That is what the book says.” Jiraiya says. “Say, tell me what that man looked like.” 

Sakura and Kakashi both begin thinking for a minute. “Well, the man had black hair and deep violet colored eyes.” Kakashi says. 

Jiraiya sighs. “We’ll violet colored eyes and black hair are genetic traits of the Kitaya clan. I would have to say that man is a descendant of the Kitaya clan. And since the Kitaya’s are reclusive and don’t really associate with any of the ninja villages, I would have to say that man’s parents left the Kitaya clan’s village and then had him in the Hidden grass village.” 

Tsunade, Shizune, Kakashi and Sakura all look at one another. “Is there a way to reverse the jutsu?” Tsunade asks. 

Jiraiya sighs. “Only a Kitaya can reverse the jutsu.” Jiraiya says. “And since the Kitaya’s are so reclusive, no one really knows _where_ their village is exactly. And even if we find them, they may refuse to help us.” 

Sakura begins weeping. “NOOOOOO!” Sakura cries. “You’re telling me that Sasuke and Naruto may be like this forever?!” 

“They will age normally, don’t worry.” Jiraiya says. “They will just have to _grow_ until we can find a way to reverse the jutsu.” 

Sakura sniffles and walks back over to the crib which contains baby Sasuke. Both baby Sasuke and baby Naruto are in simple white hospital cribs. Their once bare bottoms are now covered with white diapers. Baby Naruto is sleeping soundly. Sasuke on the other hand, is antsy. He is sitting up in his crib and looking around wonderingly. “Mama…,” Sasuke says with a tiny voice. “Papa...Tachi.” 

Sakura’s heart feels like breaking for the baby. Sasuke obviously has no memory of the Uchiha massacre or any of his life after this particular age. The poor baby doesn’t know that neither his mama, papa or even his big brother can come to comfort him. The baby doesn’t even know that he is an orphan, or that his big brother is the one responsible for making him an orphan. The baby just wants his family. A family that he doesn’t have anymore. 

“Mama!” Baby Sasuke says with a tiny desperate voice. His eyes begin to water. “Papa! Tachi!” 

Sakura cannot take it anymore. She begins sobbing beside Sasuke’s crib. Sasuke sobs along with her. 

Kakashi just looks at Tsunade. “Milady, can you tell what their ages are exactly?” Kakashi asks. 

Tsunade just sighs. “No more than a year at the very least.” Tsunade says. 

Kakashi rubs his chin thoughtfully. “That means Sasuke has no memory of the massacre or Itachi’s betrayal.” Kakashi says. “

Baby Sasuke’s eyes suddenly perk up at the sound of his brother’s full name. “Tachi!” Sasuke says excitedly. “Tachi!” 

Sakura looks at baby Sasuke with tearful eyes. “Sweetie, your big brother is not here.” Sakura says with a soothing voice. 

The baby’s eyes become wide and tear filled. It seems that he can partially understand Sakura’s words. “Tachi!” Baby Sasuke says as he sobs. “Waaah…Tachi!” 

Everyone in the room simply watches baby Sasuke sob. They all share glances with one another. It appears that they may have to avoid saying the rogue Uchiha’s name in front of baby Sasuke. 

Jiraiya sighs and stands up. “There are a lot of concerns that need to be taken into consideration. First off, we have to worry about Orochimaru and the Akatsuki.” 

Kakashi’s eyes widen. “That is right.” Kakashi says. “If the Akatsuki and Orochimaru find out about this, there will be trouble. The Akatsuki could sneak into the village again to try and abduct Naruto in his vulnerable state. And since _you know who_ is part of the Akatsuki, we may have to worry about the Akatsuki harming Sasuke. And Orochimaru and Kabuto will obviously come for Sasuke as well.” 

Tsunade sighs. “We’ll just have to beef up village security.” Tsunade says. “And we need to make certain that this news does not get outside of the village. However, it just seems inevitable that the Akatsuki and Orochimaru will find out about this eventually. We’ll just have to be prepared for when that time does come.” 

Jiraiya nods. “Agreed.” Jiraiya says. “While all of you tend to Naruto and Sasuke, I will go look for the Kitaya clan’s village and try to convince them to reverse the jutsu.” 

Tsunade nods. “Good luck.” Tsunade says. 

Jiraiya nods as he takes a few notes from the book. Then, without another word, Jiraiya leaves the room. Kakashi and Tsunade look at one another. Now comes the hard part. What do they do about Naruto and Sasuke’s care? They have no relatives to care for them!

Tsunade paces around the room for a few minutes. Then she sighs. “I am going to leave Naruto and Sasuke’s care to you and Sakura.” Tsunade says to a stunned Kakashi. “They shall sleep in a guarded room, and the two of you will sleep nearby in other rooms. The two of you shall care for them throughout the day.” 

Kakashi rubs the back of his head. “Milady, I don’t know much about childcare I'm afraid.” Kakashi says. “And what about our missions?” 

“You and Sakura will take missions inside the village until further notice.” Tsunade says. 

Kakashi sighs. Well, it looks like there is no way out of this. He is going to be caring for his two babified students. Great. 

Sakura on the other hand, just looks at the two babies inside their cribs. Sasuke finally fell asleep a few moments ago. Naruto is sleeping soundly in his own crib. Sakura blinks and gently strokes baby Sasuke’s small head. She just can’t believe that her teammate and _crush_ ended up like this. 

Well, at the very least Sasuke and Naruto have a sensei and a female teammate to care for them during this time. Sasuke and Naruto will need Kakashi’s protection more than ever now that they are so vulnerable. Especially with the dangers sure to come. 

Unknown to everyone inside the hospital room, a figure stands in the shadows outside the window. The figure wears purple clothing and has big round glasses on his face. The figure sports silvery gray hair and dark eyes. The man smirks as he silently begins walking away. _This is very interesting indeed…,_ The unknown man thinks to himself. _Orochimaru-sama shall be very interested in this new development._

Then, without further ado, the man slips farther into the shadows until he disappears completely. However, unknown to the man, and the shinobi inside the hospital room, a white paper origami bird sits inside a vent leading to the room. The white origami bird then begins silently floating through the vent until it reaches an opening, which leads outside. The bird morphs into a sheet of paper in order to slide effortlessly through the cracks. After the sheet of paper is out of the vent, it morphs back into a bird, and then lands on a waiting finger. The finger belongs to a young woman with indigo blue hair which is tied back into a bun, and amber colored irises. The woman is wearing a black cloak with red clouds printed on it. 

The woman’s eyes are closed. When she opens them, the origami bird turns into a sheet of paper and morphs with the woman’s body. “Interesting…,” The woman whispers to herself. “This is something Pain should know. And this should interest Itachi as well.” 

Then, just like the mysterious man, the woman slips silently into the shadows.


	2. Plans

Orochimaru narrows his eyes as Kazuto tells him of what he saw and heard at the hospital in Konoha. Kabuto adjusts his glasses as he speaks. “Apparently, the jutsu can only be reversed by a member of the Kitaya clan. Jiraiya, your fellow legendary sannin, is heading out to search for them.” 

Orochimaru wrings his hands as he thinks of this. “Just how old is Sasuke Uchiha now?” Orochimaru asks with a hiss. 

“According to Lady Tsunade, he and the nine tailed fox boy are both a year old now.” Kabuto says. “But they will age normally.” 

Orochimaru wrings his hands as he thinks about this more. “Well, I certainly cannot have a _baby_ as a vessel.” Orochimaru says with a hiss. “I will have to take other vessels until he is old enough.” 

However, Orochimaru smiles a sinister smile as he thinks of something. “However, this does mean that if we can get the child now, I can _raise_ him just to my liking.” Orochimaru says with a voice that is happy, yet creepy at the same time. 

Kabuto smirks. “Yes, of course Lord Orochimaru.” Kabuto says. “That would be an excellent idea.” 

Orochimaru then cranes his head back. “Keep on spying on Konoha and little Sasuke for me.” Orochimaru says. “Once the time is right, we shall strike.” 

Kazuto smirks even more. “Of course milord, I am an excellent spy as you know.” Kabuto says. 

Then, without another word Kabuto leaves the dark room. This leaves Orochimaru to think about this new and unexpected development.

* * *

Pain narrows his eyes as he listens to what Konan is telling him. The rest of the Akatsuki stand around. They all look at one another as Konan finishes her story. Konan closes her eyes. “I watched the entire exchange with my origami jutsu.” Konan explains. 

Pain narrows his eyes. “You are absolutely certain?” Pain asks. 

Konan nods. “Yes, one-hundred percent certain. I saw the Kyuubi vessel _and_ Itachi’s brother in _cribs_ in the hospital room during the entire exchange.” 

Pain narrows his eyes some more. “A very interesting development indeed.” Pain says. “Anything else?” 

Konan blinks a few times. “The jutsu can only be reversed by a member of the Kitaya clan.” Konan says. “Jiraiya, one of the legendary sannin, is going out to search for them. Even then, there is no guarantee that the Kitaya’s will reverse the jutsu.” 

Pain steps back to think of this for a minute. “This little situation can actually be very advantageous for us. The child is vulnerable. Now is the time to capture him! Then, we can finally extract the Kyuubi.” 

“Pain…,” Konan says. “I do remember reading about this kind of jutsu. Apparently, the molecular change can put strain on a seal _and_ beast, like the seal holding the Kyuubi back. I read a story about a man who held a beast similar to a biju, and the Kitaya clan turned him into an infant. When someone tried to remove the beast within him later on, the strain actually killed both the host _and_ the beast.” 

Pain frowns at the revelation. All of the Akatsuki members begin whispering to each other. “Hmm, I see.” Pain says. “A very unfortunate problem indeed. The Kyuubi shall be no use to us if it is _dead_.” 

“Then what do we do about this problem, hmm?” Deidara asks. “We can’t use Kyuubi's power if we cannot unseal it from the little brat without the risk of literally killing the Kyuubi, hmm.” 

Konan blinks a few times as she thinks of something. “We may be able to just _partially_ take some of the Kyuubi’s chakra and seal the chakra into the statue along with the other biju’s.” Konan says. “We don’t have to completely unseal the biju.” 

Pain narrows his eyes. “That might actually work.” Pain says. “However, this may mean we will probably not _kill_ the Kyuubi’s host during the ritual.” 

Kisame rubs the back of his head. “Which means we will have to _dispose_ of the little tyke after we are done.” Kisame says. “Shame we will have to _murder_ the little tyke _after_ the ritual is done.” 

“Yeah, it’s not like we can keep him.” Sasori says. Sasori then thinks about this for a minute. “However, maybe we _should_ if we ever need more of the Kyuubi’s chakra. And if we can’t extract chakra, then we can always use the brat as a _weapon_ , just as all jinchuuriki are.” 

Kakuzu frowns underneath his mask. “Children are expensive to take care of. Especially babies. Are you nuts!?” Kakuzu asks. 

Sasori just shrugs within his puppet. “I am just saying, we may need more of the Kyuubi’s chakra later on.” Sasori says. 

Pain narrows his eyes. “As much as I dislike the idea, Sasori does have a point. Right now, with the current circumstances, we need the child _alive_ no matter what.” 

Kisame narrows his eyes. “Hmm, so what is the plan then?” Kisame asks. “It is not like Konoha is just going to give us the brat.” 

Pain closes his eyes. “We will continue to monitor the situation.” Pain says. “Then, when the time is right, we will strike. We shall launch a full scale assault on Konoha if we have to.”

“Hmm, I thought that you would say that.” Kisame says. Kisame then looks at Itachi. Itachi is silent and he is looking at the floor, as if he is thinking deeply about something. “Well, Itachi’s little brother was also _babified_. Itachi, what do you have to say about that?” 

Itachi simply blinks a few times. He looks at Kisame and the others with an unemotional look. “It is very interesting news indeed.” Itachi says with a monotone voice. “It just makes him weaker than he already is.” 

Itachi then closes his eyes. He is doing his best to hide his true feelings about the whole thing. However, he is having trouble doing that. He is absolutely _horrified_ that this happened. His plan has just gone up in smoke. There is no hope for Sasuke to defeat and kill him one day now. Itachi then blinks a few times. And...Sasuke is just so defenseless and vulnerable now. Itachi just can’t stand the thought of it. Danzo is a serious threat and so is Orochimaru. Danzo would kill the child if he got the chance. Orochimaru would kidnap Sasuke in order to steal the sharingan. 

Itachi then thinks of what would happen during an assault on Konoha. Sasuke cannot protect himself if he is a baby. There is a good chance that Sasuke could be seriously injured or even _killed_ if the Akatsuki launches a full scale assault on Konoha. Itachi can just imagine what would happen to his baby brother during the assault. Many horrible scenarios run through Itachi’s mind. Could he really just stand by and let Pain kill his baby brother? Could he just stand by as Sasuke is literally _vaporized_ by one of Deidara’s bombs? Let Sasuke’s tiny body get blown away by a shockwave from one of Deidara’s bombs? Be drowned by one of Kisame’s water attacks? Stabbed to death by Sasori’s puppets? Or even sacrificed to Jashin by Hidan? Eaten by Zetsu? After a few minutes, Itachi takes a deep breath. No! He could never stand by and just let the Akatsuki kill his little brother! Itachi closes his eyes as he thinks of his little brother. He loves the boy so very dearly. In fact...if it came down to it, Itachi would sacrifice his own life to save Sasuke’s. Itachi would brave a fire to save Sasuke’s life. Itachi would even shield Sasuke beneath him and then take the full brunt of an explosion from one of Deidara’s bombs if he had to. Itachi would even hold onto Sasuke with his last breath if the end of the world was to come. He loves the little tyke that much. 

After a few more minutes of thinking, Itachi closes his eyes and just breathes in deep as realization sets in. In order to protect his ‘baby brother’ from Danzo and Orochimaru, Itachi must literally _kidnap_ the child and bring him to the Akatsuki so that he can protect Sasuke himself. That way, he absolutely knows that Sasuke is _safe_. And if he has Sasuke during an assault on Konoha, then the child will be safe from the Akatsuki’s attacks. Itachi then blinks some more. Itachi does hate the idea of bringing Sasuke into the Akatsuki lair. The very idea does fill him with dread. Madara, or Tobi as he is called could pose a threat to Sasuke’s life. However, Itachi sees no other solution. Sasuke cannot protect himself so Itachi must _step in_ and protect his little life. 

Itachi takes a deep breath as he begins to formulate a plan. He must give Pain the idea that another sharingan user in the Akatsuki could be beneficial to their cause. He shall start by explaining Sasuke’s future potential. 

“The fact that my little brother got himself into such a situation just proves how weak he really is.” Itachi says with a monotone voice. “It appears that my former village has _wasted_ my little brother’s potential.” 

Deidara snickers a little as he looks around the room. “Don’t we all feel that way about our former villages, hmm?” 

Many of the Akatsuki just laugh and slowly agree with Deidara’s statement. Itachi blinks a few times. It does hurt him a little on the inside to talk about his former village that way. However, Itachi must keep his act on, even with the new plan formulated in his head. If the Akatsuki were to learn his true motives, Itachi would not live to see another day. And if Itachi dies, then Danzo will for sure kill Sasuke. 

Itachi closes his eyes. “However, I not only blame my former village for my brothers wasted potential, I also blame my parents.” Itachi says with his monotone voice. “You see, he was the second born so they never tried to help him reach his true potential. My mother coddled him too much. And my father...well the man never truly paid that much attention to him. They never gave my little brother the chance to show his true power or potential.” Itachi then opens his eyes. “However, I could always see a shred of power and potential buried deep within him. I did attempt to train him in order to unlock his true potential. However, as I was always busy on missions, I never had much time to train him.” 

Kisame just snickers. “Aww...that is so _sweet_. Training your little brother.” Kisame jokes. 

Itachi Ignores Kisame’s words. He stops talking momentarily in order to take a deep breath. It hurts him to talk about his beloved parents that way, but he must keep his act on. “When I killed my clan, I left him alive because with our clan gone, he would be free to reach his true potential. And I daresay, become a worthy opponent for me one day. However, it appears that my former village has kept him weak.” 

Itachi then looks at his hands. “However, I do wonder what he could become if I could help him reach his true potential. It appears fate has given me the opportunity.” Itachi says. 

Pain narrows his eyes as he finally gets the meaning behind Itachi’s words. “You mean you actually wish to _kidnap_ your little brother just like the nine tailed fox jinchuuriki?” 

Itachi closes his eyes. “Yes.” Itachi says with a monotone voice. “Besides, having another pair of sharingan eyes will help our cause. And I can just imagine how powerful he can become.” 

Kakuzu gasps. “You can’t be serious, another child!? That is absurd!” 

Konan takes a deep breath. “Itachi does have a point about having another pair of sharingan eyes to help our cause.” Konan admits. 

Pain narrows his eyes. “Konan, what can you tell me about Itachi’s little brother?” Pain asks. 

Konan narrows her eyes. “Well, I can say that he is now the same age as the Kyuubi vessel.” Konan says. “It looks as though he is just learning to walk and he can barely talk. He also doesn’t seem to remember what happened to his clan. And...he will be kept in a guarded room with the Kyuubi vessel.” 

Pain narrows his eyes even more. “Hmm...that would mean we could grab him at the same time as we grab the Kyuubi vessel. It would be the perfect opportunity. And since he has no memory of Itachi’s crime, we can raise him to be completely loyal to us.” 

“This is just absurd!” Kakuzu exclaims. 

“Enough Kakuzu, my mind is made up.” Pain says. “If we get the opportunity to let the little Uchiha, then we should take the opportunity. And besides, Orochimaru would probably try to steal the child anyway. Orochimaru would raise the child to fight _against_ us. It is better off if we have him than for Orochimaru to have him.” 

Itachi blinks a few times. It appears that his words have swayed Pain. Now, they will just have to wait for the perfect opportunity to strike. Hopefully Danzo does not get the chance to harm Sasuke before that time comes. 

Nearby, Tobi/Obito, or otherwise known as Madara Uchiha to Itachi, just stands off to the side. The masked man watches Itachi with his one red sharingan eye. The masked man knows exactly why Itachi is suggesting such a thing. The kinslayer is worried about Danzo harming the little Uchiha. Itachi wants to take his baby brother out of Konoha in order to protect him. _Interesting…,_ Obito muses to himself. _Itachi is giving up on his original plan in order to protect his baby brother from Danzo. He is willing to bring the baby to the lair of the Akatsuki in order to protect him with his own arms. Very sweet indeed._

Obito then grins evilly underneath his mask. He has his own plan. Recently, he discovered a very ancient jutsu contained within a scroll, that allows the user to produce weather phenomena and even control weather. The user can create general thunderstorms, lightning and hail storms, wind storms, and even tornadoes and hurricanes. Obito has been wanting to try it out lately, and now seems like a perfect time to do it. The Uchiha can sense the potential in this jutsu. Obito knows that if he can produce enough extreme weather, then the world could literally be brought to its knees. This will make things easier for Obito and the Akatsuki to take over. No one would _dare_ resist. 

Obito blinks as he thinks of Itachi and the now baby Sasuke. Itachi loves the child so fiercely, he was willing to sacrifice everything for the boy’s sake. _Hmm…,_ Obito thinks with an evil smile. _I wonder just how far Itachi would go for the child. Itachi can protect the little tyke from Danzo, but let’s see him try to protect the little one from a lightning storm or even a tornado._

Obito smirks underneath his mask as the Akatsuki soon begin to disperse. Obito watches Itachi leave the room. _Sleep well Itachi…,_ Obito thinks sarcastically. _You have no idea what is coming._

* * *

Sakura and Kakashi look at the now prepared room. On the wall opposite the door is a medium sized window. On the left and right walls there are shelves that hold various baby things. Against the left wall, stands a white low legged crib which holds orange bedding. Against the right wall is a similar crib which holds blue bedding. 

Sakura and Kakashi walk forward, ready to place their precious cargo into the waiting cribs. Baby Sasuke and baby Naruto both fell asleep a little bit ago. Now, it is time to put them into their new nursery. It took a while for the two of them to get to sleep. It just seemed like no matter what anyone did, Sasuke and Naruto would not stop crying or go to sleep. Then, Shizune came up with the idea that Sasuke and Naruto may have still been taking nighttime bottles at this age. So, two bottles bottles of milk were made and given to baby Sasuke and baby Naruto. After the two of them had their bottles, baby Naruto and baby Sasuke settled down. Then, they finally went to sleep. 

Sakura carefully places baby Sasuke into the crib with the blue bedding. Baby Sasuke is now wearing a sweet little blue footed and hooded onesie. A stuffed dinosaur sits in one corner of the crib. Earlier, Tsunade ordered Shizune to go to the Uchiha compound and see if she could find any of Sasuke’s old baby things in his house. Shizune found a box full of old baby onesies and some other things. The stuffed dino was among the items in the box. When the box was brought back, baby Sasuke had such a sweet reaction to the stuffed dinosaur. Baby Sasuke cooed and aahed as he played with the dinosaur. Then, after he had his bottle, the baby promptly went to sleep holding the stuffed dinosaur. Sakura carefully took the dinosaur from Sasuke’s tiny sleeping hands and placed it into the crib right before Sasuke and Naruto were brought in. 

Kakashi carefully places baby Naruto into the crib with the orange bedding. Baby Naruto is wearing a onesie with an orange body and blue sleeves and legs. The onesie is footed and hooded, just like Sasuke’s onesie. The hood is orange colored like the body. Inside the crib is a stuffed red fox. Shizune was looking around the hospital for old stuffed toys that the hospital staff give to children, when she found the stuffed fox. Baby Naruto showed great interest in it as he cooed and played with the toy. Then, when baby Naruto fell asleep, the toy was placed into the crib. 

In the doorway, Tsunade and Shizune stand silently. Tsunade clears her throat. “I shall place anbu outside the door and beef up village security tonight.” Tsunade says. 

Sakura steps away from Sasuke’s crib. Kakashi does the same with Naruto’s crib. The babies sleep soundly in their cribs. After a few minutes, Kakashi looks at Tsunade. “That window concerns me.” Kakashi says as he points to the window. “Someone could sneak in and _steal_ them.” 

Tsunade sighs. “I’m afraid that _all_ of the rooms in this building have windows.” Tsunade explains. “However, the increased security around the village should help prevent that from happening.” 

Sakura covers her mouth as she yawns. “May Kakashi Sensei and I be shown our rooms?” Sakura whispers. “I am exhausted.” 

Earlier, Sakura had to go home and explain to her parents what had happened on team Seven’s mission and that she would be living in a secure wing of the Hokage’s residence in order to care for her babified teammates. Sakura’s parents understood and gave her their blessings as she packed her things. Kakashi also had to go home and pack his things. 

Tsunade and Shizune simply nod and allow Kakashi and Sakura to pass by them on their way out of the room. After Tsunade looks around to make certain that everything is sound before they leave. Tsunade then turns the light off and silently closes the door, leaving baby Sasuke and baby Naruto to sleep peacefully in the dark room.


	3. As time goes by

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make some changes to the story. First off, I decided that I actually wanted to make Sasuke and Naruto a little younger than fifteen months. I decided to make them both exactly a year old. The exact imagery I intend to create when Obito does eventually unleash the natural disasters, shall be very harrowing and detailed. I realized that maybe Sasuke and Naruto should be a little younger to make it easier for their caretakers to hold onto them. So, I went back and edited the parts that said fifteen months and added a few parts. If you haven't already read the changes that I made, I suggest you go back and do so. I hope you like the changes that I made.

Sakura sighs as she starts to change Naruto’s diaper. It has been three days since Naruto and Sasuke were turned into babies. And...Sakura is finding that caring for babies almost twenty-four seven is more challenging than it sounds. Sure Kakashi is here to help, but the man doesn’t seem to know what he is doing. Good thing that Tsunade and Shizune are also here to help. There are diaper changes and the changing of clothes twice a day. There are meals which can be very messy and frustrating. There are also the nighttime bottles that must be made. 

Sakura sighs with frustration as Naruto wriggles some more on the changing mat. Naruto sure is a wriggly little one. Naruto just looks innocently at Sakura and giggles with delight as he wriggles on the changing mat. The fact that Naruto is wriggling is making it difficult for Sakura to change his diaper. As Baby Naruto tries to sit up, Sakura gently places a hand on baby Naruto’s belly and lightly pushes him back down. “Hold still!” Sakura says as she quickly whips out a diaper. “It will be over soon.” 

Sakura then removes her hand and swiftly wraps the diaper around Naruto’s bottom. Sakura then quickly grabs a short sleeved orange baby onesie. Sakura lets go of baby Naruto. Naruto laughs as he finally sits up and begins crawling around. Both baby Naruto and baby Sasuke can toddle around for short stretches. However, crawling is still the babies main method of getting around. 

Nearby, Kakashi already has Sasuke changed and dressed. Sasuke is wearing a short sleeved blue onesie with the Uchiha clan emblem on the back. Sasuke is simply toddling around the room as he goes from toy to toy, trying to find something interesting to do. Then, baby Sasuke settles on some blocks. Baby Naruto joins baby Sasuke and together the babies play happily with the blocks. Sakura and Kakashi sigh. Well, the day just started so there is still so much to do. 

Sakura and Kakashi are just so exhausted...and it has only been three days.

* * *

Baby Naruto and baby Sasuke cry as they sit in their highchairs. Kakashi and Sakura just sigh as they try to prepare breakfast for the two babies. Every mealtime is like this. The babies cry with hunger as Sakura and Kakashi try to prepare their food for them. 

Sakura grabs a sectioned baby dish and places a little rice porridge that has had a little apple puree added to it to increase its nutritional value. Sakura then places some chopped steamed greens into another section. Sakura then adds some finely diced pieces of fish into the last section. Sakura quickly places the dish in front of the crying Sasuke. Kakashi, who is holding a similar dish, quickly places the dish in front of baby Naruto. 

After a few moments, the two babies notice the dishes of food in front of them. Sasuke is the first to stop crying and try out the food. The baby smiles and begins digging in with gusto. Naruto joins Sasuke a few minutes later. Sakura and Kakashi sigh as they begin to clean up the kitchen. They prepare food and cleanup. And after the babies are done eating, Sakura and Kakashi clean up some more. It is a never ending cycle. 

After a few minutes, Sakura and Kakashi look over to the highchairs. Baby Naruto and baby Sasuke are done eating already. The two of them must have been really hungry. Both babies are now covered with rice and apple porridge. Luckily the two babies had bibs placed on them so they wouldn’t get food on their clothes. However, both of the babies need to thoroughly have their tiny faces and hands wiped down. The floor underneath the highchairs is also incredibly messy. 

Sakura sighs. “I will go get some water.” Sakura says. “You can get the rags.” 

Kakashi sighs. “I will go get the rags.” Kakashi says as he shakes his head. Kakashi just wonders how two little babies can make such big messes.

* * *

Kakashi sighs as he tries to change Naruto’s diaper. It is noon now, and it is time for another diaper change. It is Sakura’s turn to change Sasuke’s diaper. This has left Kakashi to change Naruto. Kakashi swiftly takes the dirty diaper off and uses a wipe to clean the area. Naruto wriggles the entire time. After Kakashi is done cleaning the area he grabs the clean diaper. Kakashi turns back, only to see a completely naked Naruto crawling away from the changing mat. 

Sakura who has just finished changing Sasuke sighs as she comes over to fetch baby Naruto for Kakashi. Sakura grabs up baby Naruto who just giggles. Sakura places baby Naruto back down on the changing mat. Sakura places a hand on Naruto’s tiny belly and gently holds him down. Kakashi swiftly slips the diaper onto Naruto’s tiny bottom. Kakashi then slips on Naruto’s onesie. Finally, Sakura lets go of Naruto’s belly. Naruto giggles as he sits up and crawls away to join Sasuke, who is playing with stuffed animals. 

Baby Naruto giggles as he begins playing with the stuffed animal. Baby Sasuke however, just looks well...depressed. The sad looking baby boy looks towards the door, as if hoping someone will walk in. “Mama…,” Baby Sasuke says with a tiny almost hopeful voice. “Papa. Tachi.” 

Sakura and Kakashi just give each other sad looks. Every now and again, baby Sasuke will say those words. The baby boy is still hopeful that his mama, papa, or even big brother will come for him. Sasuke just doesn’t understand why  _ strangers _ are caring for him. The baby boy just wants his family. A family that will never come for him. The baby’s now much older brother is alive, but the man is the one responsible for baby Sasuke being an orphan in the first place. The man won’t come to comfort his baby brother or even care for him. 

Just then, Shizune walks through the door. Sakura and Kakashi both nod their head towards Shizune. “Shizune.” Kakashi says. “What is it?” 

“Lady Tsunade has just found an interesting piece of information regarding this jutsu that she wishes to share with the two of you. Come.” Shizune says. 

“We gotta put Sasuke and Naruto down for their naps really quick.” Kakashi says as he scoops up baby Naruto who is starting to yawn. “Shouldn’t take us more than ten minutes at the most. Tell lady Hokage that we will be in her office soon.” 

Shizune simply nods and walks back out the door.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura sit in front of Lady Tsunade’s desk. The hokage is sitting at her desk with an old scroll in front of her. Sasuke and Naruto were both put down for their naps a few minutes ago. Two anbu are guarding the nursery door while Kakashi and Sakura meet with Lady Tsunade. 

Tsunade sighs as she opens up the old scroll. “This scroll contains an interesting story regarding the Kitaya clan.” Tsunade says. “Apparently one hundred years ago, there was a man who held a beast  _ similar _ to a biju within him and he was turned into a baby by the Kitaya clan.” 

Kakashi blinks a few times. “So, the man was like a jinchuriki but he wasn’t really?” Kakashi asks as he rubs his chin thoughtfully.

“A jinchuriki like Naruto, and Gaara from the Hidden Sand Village?” Sakura asks with confusion. 

Tsunade nods. Sakura blinks a few times. Tsunade and Kakashi decided to let Sakura know about the nine tailed fox within Naruto and that is the real reason he is in danger from the Akatsuki. Kakashi and Tsunade even explained what exactly a biju is and how a host can die if the biju is removed. Sakura was horrified by this revelation. This has made her even more scared and worried for baby Naruto.

Tsunade sighs. “The man, who was now a baby, was taken back to the Kitaya village and raised as one of their own until he reached the age of fifteen. The man was then captured by a hidden village far away from here. The leaders of that particular village decided to try and remove the beast, thinking that it could be useful. However, the strain of the unsealing jutsu killed both the man  _ and _ the beast.” 

Kakashi and Sakura both gasp and look at one another for a minute. They turn back to Lady Tsunade. Kakashi rubs his chin thoughtfully. “That is certainly very interesting. I have never heard of the jutsu used to unseal biju actually killing a biju before. Granted that the beast wasn’t exactly like a biju...but still. What exactly  _ happened _ to cause the beast’s death?” 

Tsunade sighs and looks at the scroll. “The only explanation that the village could come up with was that when the man had been turned into a baby by the Kitaya’s, strain had somehow made the beast susceptible to  _ death _ by the unsealing jutsu. Perhaps it was the molecular change that the jutsu caused.” 

Kakashi rubs his chin thoughtfully. “That would mean if the Akatsuki tried to remove the Kyuubi from Naruto, then they would risk killing the Kyuubi as well.” Kakashi says. 

“Exactly.” Tsunade says. She then holds up the scroll. “Apparently, every major village has a copy of this scroll. According to Jiraiya, the Akatsuki like to collect rare scrolls. I can imagine that the Akatsuki also have this scroll. However, even if they decide not to risk unsealing the Kyuubi from Naruto, they can still use the Kyuubi if it is  _ inside _ Naruto.” 

Kakashi’s eyes widen considerably. “You’re saying that the Akatsuki may try to raise Naruto so that they can use him to do their bidding?!” 

Tsunade nods her head. Kakashi hangs his head down in fear and dread. The very thought of baby Naruto being taken by the Akatsuki and then literally being raised as a weapon, is very gut wrenching to say the least. Kakashi then thinks of Sasuke. Kakashi realizes that right now, Orochimaru will most likely not want to use a baby’s body as his host. This means that for right now, Sasuke is safe from being used as Orochimaru’s host. However, Orochimaru could get the same idea as the Akatsuki. Orochimaru could see this time as an opportunity to take Sasuke and raise him to be as powerful as possible so that when the time comes for Orochimaru to transfer his soul, Sasuke will be an exceptional host. That thought is very gut wrenching as well. 

After a few minutes, another thought suddenly enters Kakashi’s mind. Kakashi keeps telling himself that Itachi would not come for his baby brother, but then again, Itachi might just do that. Of course, the man would most certainly have sinister intentions. The thought of Itachi returning to harm or even  _ kill _ his now defenseless baby brother is almost too horrible to stomach. Especially when baby Sasuke  _ wants _ the man so badly. 

Tsunade sighs. “That is all I have to say. You are both dismissed.” 

Sakura and Kakashi both nod as they get up to leave the room. As Kakashi and Sakura make their way back towards the nursery, Kakashi thinks of the entire situation. There are a few upsides to all of this. One upside is that Sasuke and Naruto don’t remember the pain that they endured during their childhoods. Naruto doesn’t remember the scorn or ridicule that he received from the other villagers, or the loneliness that he has endured. Sasuke doesn’t remember the massacre or the pain that Itachi caused him. If the jutsu cannot be reversed, Sasuke and Naruto will be able to have happier childhoods. 

Kakashi blinks when he thinks of something else. Since Sasuke does not remember the massacre, he won’t be filled with thoughts of revenge or hatred towards Itachi. And...in due time...Sasuke’s memory of the man will fade. However, Kakashi knows that as Sasuke grows, he will eventually start hearing about Itachi and will eventually put the pieces together as to why he doesn’t have a family. Just how will Sasuke be able to cope with the knowledge that his own older brother murdered their entire clan in cold blood? What would happen if Sasuke was to somehow meet Itachi later in his life? Would Sasuke react with fear or hatred? Would Sasuke attempt to fight the man or even try to run away? And what if a toddler Sasuke somehow met Itachi when he still has good memories of the man. Kakashi’s heart lurches with fear as a scenario enters his mind. 

_ A little three year old Sasuke is standing in the middle of a street. An adult Itachi stands a few feet in front of him. Little Sasuke smiles and starts walking innocently up to Itachi. “Tachi!” Little Sasuke says.  _

_ Itachi frowns at his little brother. The man then brings out a kunai. Ready to kill the naive little Sasuke. _

Kakashi blinks as the horrible mental image fades. The very thought that Sasuke could literally walk up innocently and naively to his death is horrible. Kakashi then thinks of something else. When Sasuke’s memory of Itachi fades, so will the memory of his parents. The parents who cared for and raised Sasuke for the first seven years of his life. Kakashi sighs. That is the one downside to all of this. However, babies’ memories fade over time. It can’t really be helped.

* * *

Kakashi sighs as he grabs two bottles of milk. It is nighttime now. Time for Naruto and Sasuke to have their bottles. Sakura is cradling Sasuke, who is wrapped in a blanket. Naruto is lying in a small cot as he waits for his bottle. Kakashi simply hands Sakura one of the bottles. Kakashi then simply sits by the cot and holds the bottle for Naruto. Naruto grabs the bottle with his own two little hands and begins to eagerly drink the warm milk, making cute baby noises as he does. 

Sakura manages a small smile as Sasuke does the same. This is one nice part of the day. Sasuke and Naruto are so cute looking when they drink from their bottles. Then, after the bottles, Naruto and Sasuke are rocked a little bit, which always puts the two babies to sleep. 

After a few minutes, Naruto and Sasuke finish off their bottles. Kakashi takes Naruto and begins to slowly rock him. Sakura does the same with Sasuke. After a few minutes, both babies are sound asleep. Sakura and Kakashi carefully carry the slumbering bundles over to a waiting open door. Two anbu stand guard outside the door. One anbu wears a bear mask while the other wears a cat mask. The two anbu simply nod as Kakashi and Sakura simply carry the two sleeping babies into the nursery. 

Kakashi walks up to Naruto’s crib and carefully deposits the precious bundle into the crib. Naruto just snores lightly as Kakashi slips an orange blanket over the baby’s small form. Kakashi places the stuffed fox next to one of Naruto’s tiny hands. Baby Naruto shifts his hand and feels the fox. Baby Naruto’s eyes flicker just a little as he realizes what he is touching. Baby Naruto then turns in his sleep and grabs a hold of the toy with his two little hands. The baby yawns as he cuddles the toy. 

At Sasuke’s crib, Sakura covers baby Sasuke with a blue blanket. Baby Sasuke shifts a little as he feels the fabric being placed over him. Sakura then places the stuffed dinosaur next to baby Sasuke’s tiny right hand. As baby Sasuke shifts his hand, he feels the toy. Baby Sasuke grabs the stuffed toy and turns over in his sleep, grasping the stuffed dino with both of his tiny hands. Baby Sasuke breathes peacefully in his sleep as he cuddles the toy. 

Kakashi and Sakura silently slip out of the room. Kakashi quietly closes the door behind them. Kakashi nods to the two anbu before he and Sakura walk away from the door. Kakashi sighs. He is so exhausted. 

Unknown to Kakashi, Sakura and the two anbu, a white paper bird sits inside a vent leading into Naruto and Sasuke’s nursery. The paper bird unfolds itself and slides through the vent grate. More pieces of paper float out of the vent until they come together and form a figure in the middle of the room. It is Konan. She masks her chakra as she looks around the room. The woman is aware that there are two anbu outside of the room so she will have to be very careful. Konan is unable to abduct both babies with her jutsu. The vent is too small, even with Konan’s jutsu. And...there are too many guards posted around the village to try and sneak out with the babies. So...until the Akatsuki are ready to launch an assault, Konan is going to keep spying this way in order to keep Pain updated on any new developments. 

Konan simply blinks as she looks at baby Sasuke’s crib. The baby sleeps soundly as he clutches his stuffed dinosaur. Konan actually manages a genuine smile at the child. The little one is very adorable. And...he does look a lot like Itachi. Konan then looks over at baby Naruto, who is in his own crib. Baby Naruto snores lightly as he clutches his stuffed fox. Konan manages another genuine smile. The baby jinchuuriki is very adorable, just like Itachi’s little brother. 

Konan then walks very silently towards baby Naruto’s crib. Only highly skilled shinobi can walk without making a single sound. When Konan arrives at the crib, she simply stares at baby Naruto’s precious little face. For some reason, Konan just feels so compelled to hold the little tyke. Konan blinks a few times. The fact of the matter is, Konan has always wanted to be a mother. Even though Konan won’t admit it, she has a strong desire to hold a baby in her arms. To caress a sweet baby’s precious little face. Konan blinks and silently steps away from baby Naruto’s crib. She has a lot to discuss with Pain. Konan closes her eyes and makes a few hand signs. Konan’s body then turns into pieces of white paper, which then begin floating silently up into the vent. After a minute, all of the pieces of paper disappear into the vent, leaving the babies alone in their nursery.


	4. Orochimaru and Kabuto

Sakura picks up baby Naruto while Kakashi fetches Sasuke. Today, the jonin and the young kunoichi are taking baby Naruto and baby Sasuke out for a little stroll. It has now been five days since the two of them were turned into babies. The babies haven’t left their new home since. It will be good for them to get some fresh air. 

Sakura tenderly wraps Naruto in an orange blanket. Kakashi wraps baby Sasuke in a blue blanket. The days are beginning to get a little cooler. Night’s can be even colder. That is why it is important to keep the babies warm. Sakura grabs the large diaper bag and slips it over her shoulder. Kakashi grabs a bag filled with toys. Kakashi sighs as he looks at Sakura. “Ready to go?” Kakashi asks. 

Sakura simply sighs. “I think so.” Sakura says as she rocks the giggling Sasuke in her arms. 

Kakashi sighs. “Alright then, let’s get going.” Kakashi says as he holds a giggling Sasuke in his arms. 

Then, without another word, Kakashi and Sakura head out the nursery door. However, unknown to both Kakashi and Sakura, a figure clad in purple clothing stands on a tree branch just outside the window. It is Kabuto. Kabuto smirks and retreats into the shadows.

* * *

Kakashi and Sakura are sitting on a picnic blanket set out on a grassy meadow. Baby Sasuke and baby Naruto are both lying on the blanket, wrapped sweetly in their blankets. Kurenai and her students are gathered around. Asuma and Guy are also gathered around with their students. The situation has seemingly reached the ears of everyone within Konoha. On the way to the meadow, Kakashi and Sakura were stopped by many villagers who wanted to take a look at the babies. Many cooed at baby Sasuke and commented that it is  _ too bad _ that he doesn’t have any real family to care for him, but at least he has a sensei and a teammate to care for him. When Kakashi and Sakura got to the meadow, they were surrounded by their fellow jonin and genin. 

Kiba looks at baby Naruto with a raised brow. Akamaru sits on his head. “Seriously…,” Kiba begins to say as he kneels down and pokes baby Naruto’s cheek. “This is Naruto?! This kid is way  _ too cute _ to be that knucklehead.” Akamaru, who is still sitting on Kiba’s head, just barks in agreement. 

Shino crosses his arms. “Kiba, that is  _ definitely _ Naruto.” Shino says with a calm voice. “He has the same whisker marks on each cheek.” 

Kiba blinks a few times. “Well, you do have a point there.” 

Hinata just looks sadly at baby Naruto. Her crush is a baby. This is just terrible. There is no way that the two of them can be together now. Hinata then blinks when she thinks of something. Naruto did have a sad childhood. In the end...maybe this is a good thing. Naruto can have a better childhood.  _ I may not be able to be with Naruto, but I can be a big sister figure I suppose. _ Hinata inwardly consoles herself. 

Shikamaru, who is standing with his sensei and teammates, just groans. “How troublesome.” Shikamaru says. 

Choji just eats a bag of potato chips. “I have never seen Naruto so... _ plump _ looking.” Choji says. However, the young Akimichi then blinks a few times. “Well, my dad does say that babies have  _ baby fat _ that disappears as they get older.” 

Ino just blinks a few times at the sight of baby Sasuke. Ino’s heart is filled with grief yet disbelief. Just like Hinata, Ino knows that her crush cannot possibly return her feelings now that he is a baby. Ino closes her eyes. Well...Sasuke does look incredibly adorable though. And...Sasuke did have a sad childhood. Maybe now he can have a happier one. 

Asuma simply lights a cigarette. “Well, it looks like you are not going on any missions for a while, Kakashi.” Asuma says.

Kakashi sighs. “Unfortunately no.” Kakashi says. 

Lee smiles brightly at the sight of baby Naruto cooing and giggling within his wrappings. Lee smiles even brighter at the sight of baby Sasuke doing the same. “Naruto and Sasuke are glowing with youth!” Lee exclaims. 

Guy manages a small smile. “You’re right Lee.” Guy says. “As bad as the situation is, Naruto and Sasuke are certainly _very_ _youthful_ now.” 

Everyone else just sweat drops. Neji looks closer at Naruto. “Hmm, I never actually thought about imagining Naruto this small.” 

Tenten rubs the back of her head. “Neither did I.” Tenten says. 

Just then, Kakashi’s eyes narrow as he gets to his feet. He brings out a kunai and gets into a fighting stance. Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy all narrow their eyes as well. The three of them bring out kunai’s as well. Sakura and the other genin all look at one another. They are all confused. 

Kakashi blinks as he looks at a patch of trees nearby. “No use hiding now. We all know you are there.” Kakashi says with a deathly voice. 

Moments later, a smirking figure emerges from behind one of the trees. It is Kabuto. Sakura gasps and grabs baby Sasuke and holds him close. The other genin just let out gasps as well. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy told them all about Kabuto being in league with Orochimaru. Neji narrows his eyes in realization. Kabuto is here to kidnap Sasuke. Neji activates his byakugan and gasps when he sees an extremely strong chakra signature approaching from one end of the forest. That must be Orcohimaru. His power is massive. Then, Neji sees four other figures approaching. The power levels of the four figures are also extremely powerful. 

“Guy Sensei, I see five extremely powerful chakra networks approaching. I think one of them may be Orochimaru.” Neji says with alarm. 

Just then, a hiss is heard. A figure steps out of the forest. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy all gasp. It is Orochimaru. Four figures step out from behind him. The four figures are three men and a girl. The first man has light blue hair, small dark irises, fair skin, green lipstick on his lips, and dark markings around his eyes. Another head is seemingly protruding out of the man’s back. The second man has dark skin, dark eyes, black hair tied back into a ponytail and six arms. The third man is a tall man with orange hair separated into three parts, and slanted orange eyes. The girl has long unruly dark pink hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. The girl’s head is covered with a black and white hat, which parts the hair that flows to the front of her face into three bangs. 

Orochimaru smirks as he looks at the bundle in Sakura’s arms. Sakura looks defyingly at the sannin as she turns, shielding the bundle from Orochimaru’s line of sight. Kakashi gets in front of Sakura and baby Sasuke. “I know why you are here Orochimaru.” Kakashi says with a hard voice. “You are here for Sasuke. Well, unfortunately for you, we are not going to hand him over so easily.” 

Orochimaru just cackles. “Is that so?” Orochimaru asks. 

“Hai!” Everyone says. Sakura just hugs she bundle closer to her. She knew this would happen one day. However, the young pink haired genin didn’t think it would happen this soon. 

Orochimaru turns to his companions. “Well then, it looks as if these pathetic leaf nins are challenging us. Does a fight sound good to all of you?” 

“Hai.” The four individuals behind Orochimaru say. 

After a few moments, The dark pink haired girl smirks. “I am Tayuya.” 

“I am Kidōmaru.” The dark skinned man says with a smirk. 

“I am Jirōbō.” The man with the orange hair says. 

“And I am Sakon.” The light blue haired man says. He then points to the head protruding from his back. “And this is my twin, Ukon.” 

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy just grit their teeth and get into fighting stances. The genin all prepare themselves for battle as well. Kakashi turns to Sakura and Hinata. Hinata now has the whimpering baby Naruto in her arms. “Sakura! Hinata! The two of you need to get Sasuke and Naruto to safety. Now!” 

“Hai!” Sakura and Hinata both say at the same time. Without another word, the two girls get to their feet and run away, the two crying babies held securely in their arms. 

Orochimaru frowns and looks at Kabuto. “Kabuto, go after those girls. Focus on the pink haired one.” 

Kabuto smirks and prepares to rush after Sakura and Hinata. Kakashi tries to stop him, but Tayuya and Sakon stop him. Kabuto smirks as he chases after Sakura and Hinata. 

“Sakura! Hinata, look out, Kabuto is coming after you!” Kakashi calls out as he begins fighting off the sound nin. Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy all join in the fight. The remaining genin quickly join the flight as well. 

Meanwhile, Sakura and Hinata both run as fast as they can. They can hear the fighting behind them. The two girls must get help. But who can they turn to? Sakura smirks when she thinks of Tsunade. Surely the Lady Hokage will be able to get rid of Orochimaru and his henchmen. 

Hinata, who is behind Sakura, looks behind her and gasps. Kabuto is gaining on them. “Sakura, Kabuto is right behind us!” Hinata says with alarm. 

Sakura turns and gasps as she sees that what Hinata just said is true. “We must get Lady Hokage!” Sakura says. “She will be able to get rid of Orochimaru.” 

Just then, Kabuto teleports in front of Sakura and Hinata. In one swift motion, Kabuto grabs baby Sasuke and begins trying to rip the small crying bundle from Sakura’s arms. Sakura screams as she struggles to hold onto baby Sasuke. “NO!” Sakura screams. “I WON’T LET YOU TAKE HIM!” 

However, Kabuto is so distracted that he doesn’t see Hinata sneak behind him. Hinata shifts Baby Naruto so that she is holding him with one arm. In one swift motion, Hinata uses her eight palms jutsu on Kabuto’s neck. Kabuto’s body goes slack and he let’s go of baby Sasuke. Kabuto falls to the ground, unconscious. Sakura gasps. “Hinata, you actually knocked him out!” Sakura says with shock. 

Hinata blushes slightly in realization. “I guess I did.” Hinata says with a sheepish voice. 

Sakura just looks down at Kabuto’s limp form. “Come on, let’s get out of here before he wakes up.” Sakura says. 

Hinata just nods in return and begins running after Sakura.

* * *

Tsunade is going through paperwork. Shizune is gathering the paperwork that has already been looked at into piles. Tonton is sleeping in his bed. Suddenly, Sakura and Hinata burst into the room. A crying baby Sasuke is in Sakura’s arms. A crying baby Naruto is in Hinata’s arms. Tsunade and Shizune just glance at each other and then back at Sakura and Hinata. The two girls are panting heavily, as if they have been running for a while. And...where is Kakashi? 

“Sakura...Hinata, what is going on?” Tsunade asks with a raised brow. “And where is Kakashi?” 

Sakura gasps as she finally catches her breath. “Oro...Orochimaru and Kabuto ambushed us.” Sakura says with a nearly breathless voice. 

Tsunade’s eyes widen immediately. “WHAT!?” Tsunade yells. 

Sakura and Hinata both take deep breaths as they both begin to explain what happened. After they are both done, Tsunade rubs her temples in frustration. Just then, Jiraiya rushes into the room. Tsunade gasps with shock and surprise. “Jiraiya, what are you doing here?!” Tsunade asks. 

“I heard from one of my informants that Orochimaru found out about Sasuke’s condition. I came back here to warn you.” Jiraiya says. 

Sakura sighs. “Well, you are a little too late. Kakashi and I took Naruto and Sasuke out to get some fresh air. Orochimaru, Kabuto and four sound nin ambushed us. Kakashi Sensei, Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy are fighting them.” 

“Along with Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, and Tenten.” Hinata says with her meek voice. 

Jiraiya’s eyes widen. “I will go help them!” Jiraiya says. 

Tsunade gets up from her desk. “I will go as well!” Tsunade says. 

Shizune who is standing nearby looks unsure of this. “Lady Tsunade…?” Shizune says slowly. 

Tsunade doesn’t respond. Tsunade simply cracks her knuckles. She then looks at Sakura and Hinata. “One of you will need to show us the way.” 

Sakura nods and simply hands baby Sasuke to Shizune. Sakura then leads the way out of the room. Hinata and Shizune are left alone with baby Naruto and baby Sasuke.

* * *

Kakashi pants as he staggers back. Kurenai, Asuma, and Guy stagger back as well. The four jounin are covered with scratches and blood. The four of them are tired as hell, but they are not giving up. 

Orochimaru pants as he puts his own hands together. These four jounin are quite formidable together. However, he is still stronger than them. 

Nearby, Neji and Tenten are fighting Kidōmaru, who is proving to be a formidable foe. Kidōmaru smirks and launches off some more attacks. Neji and Tenten manage to dodge just in time. Neji attacks with his eight palms jutsu, which sends Kidōmaru flying back. Tenten comes in with a spiked metal ball weapon and manages to graze one of Kidōmaru’s arms. Kidōmaru yells out angrily as he clutches his arm. “You bitch, you will pay for that!” 

On the blanket, Lee is sitting on it. Due to being crippled, he cannot join the fight. However, Lee is cheering on his Sensei and teammates. “Go Guy Sensei!” Lee calls out. “Go Neji and Tenten!” 

A few feet away, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino are taking on Sakon and Ukon, who have split into two monstrous one horned beings. Kiba and Akamaru are taking on Sakon. Shino is taking on Ukon. Kiba and Akamaru use fang over fang, which hits Sakon. Sakon is sent flying back. Shino uses his parasitic insects, which Ukon is having trouble dodging. Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji are taking on Tayuya and Jirōbō. Shikamaru is trying to trap the two of them with his shadow possession jutsu. Ino and Choji are working together to simultaneously attack the two sound nin, trying to distract them long enough for Shikamaru to capture them with his shadow possession jutsu. 

Orochimaru smirks as he sends out snakes to immobilize Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Guy. The four jounin dodge effortlessly. Orochimaru growls to himself. He needs to end this. Just then, Orochimaru turns to see his old teammate, Tsunade charging at him. Orochimaru doesn’t have enough time to dodge Tsunade’s punch. Orochimaru is sent flying back into a tree. Kidōmaru, Jirōbō, Tayuya, Ukon and Sakon all gasp. “Lord Orochimaru?!” The five sound nin all say with concern. 

Orochimaru frowns as he gets back to his feet. The snake Sannin wipes away the blood that is coming out of his mouth. “Tsunade.” Orochimaru says with a hard voice. 

Orochimaru then spots his other old teammate, Jiraiya, fighting Kabuto. Kabuto and Jiraiya are both holding kunai. Metal clashes against metal as the two shinobi fight. 

Kabuto frowns as he dodges Jiraiya’s attacks. Kabuto woke up a little while ago. Jiraiya and Tsunade came across the spy as he was getting ready to run back to Orochimaru. The two then proceeded to chase him, all the while trying to attack him. Kabuto grimaces as he flits away, landing by Orochimaru’s side. “Lord Orochimaru, I apologize for failing to retrieve Sasuke Uchiha. I almost had him, but the little Hyuga girl managed to sneak up behind me and knock me unconscious.” 

Orochimaru just hisses. It is no use. With Tsunade and Jiraiya here, the operation is a failure. “Let’s go. We must retreat.” Orochimaru. 

“Alright!” Kidōmaru, Jirōbō, Tayuya, Ukon and Sakon all yell as they flit by their master’s side. 

Orochimaru gives Tsunade a look as he prepares to retreat with his henchmen. “This is not over Tsunade…,” Orochimaru says. “I will be back...and I will get Sasuke Uchiha.” 

Then, without another word, Orochimaru and his henchmen all turn and begin their retreat. Jiraiys growls and rushes after the retreating sound nin. Kakashi, Asuma, and Guy all follow the Toad sage. They still have fight left in them. This leaves Tsuande and Kurenai alone with the tired genin. 

However, unknown to everyone, a figure watches from the trees. It is Konan. Konan carefully hides her chakra as she watches Orochimaru and his henchmen retreat. She saw the whole thing. Konan frowns and closes her eyes.  _ So Orochimaru already knows of this little development as well. Pain must know of this. _ Konan thinks to herself. 

Then, Konan silently walks away.

* * *

Kakashi sighs as he lies in the hospital bed. Asuma, Kurenai, and Guy all lie in hospital beds as well. Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, Shino, and Lee all sit nearby in chairs. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune stand by the beds. Sakura and Hinata sit nearby in more chairs. Sakura is sitting by a bassinet which holds a sleeping baby Sasuke. Hinata is sitting by a similar bassinet, which holds a sleeping baby Naruto. In Sasuke’s bassinet, his stuffed dinosaur sits next to his head. In Baby Naruto’s bassinet, the baby’s stuffed fox sits next to his head. After the battle, the toys were retrieved to help provide comfort to the two babies, since they were still crying. After that, the two little babies went to sleep. 

Tsunade sighs as she looks at Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma and Guy. “The four of you did well against Orochimaru.” Tsunade says. “I am surprised that the four of you are not anymore injured than you actually are.” 

Asuma sighs. “He was a very formidable foe.” 

Shikamaru sighs as he looks at Ino and Choji. “The man and girl that Ino, Choji and I fought were also quite formidable.” Shikamaru says. 

Neji sighs as well. “Tenten and I also had much difficulty against our foe.” Neji says. 

Tenten crosses her arms. “And it didn’t help that he had  _ six _ arms!” 

Sakura sighs and looks down at baby Sasuke. “Well, the important thing is that Orochimaru didn’t get his hands on Sasuke.” 

Tsunade just crosses her arms and bites her lip. Orochimaru didn’t get the little Uchiha this time, but the evil sannin did promise to come back. It’s not a matter of if it happens, it’s a matter of  _ when _ the evil sannin will strike again.

* * *

Pain grimaces as he listens to Konan tell him and the rest of the Akatsuki about what happened in Konoha. “I see, so Orochimaru knows of this development as well.” Pain says. 

“Yes, and he tried to abduct Itachi’s brother.” Konan says. “It took four jounin to hold Orochimaru back. If the Hokage hadn’t shown up, along with Jiraiya, they probably would have been doomed.” 

Nearby, Itachi just looks at the ground. How dare that Orochimaru try to abduct his baby brother! If only he could teach that man a lesson. Itachi then narrows his eyes as he looks up. “Orochimaru tried to steal my bloodline, and that actually makes me very  _ angry _ .” Itachi says with his monotone voice. “However, this development does prove that we can’t wait too long to make our own move. Who knows when Orochimaru will strike again.” 

“Itachi is right.” Pain says. “We cannot wait too much longer to launch our own assault.” 

“We should start coming up with a plan.” Konan agrees. 

As the rest of the Akatsuki talk, Tobi/Obito just smirks underneath his mask. The man can tell how frustrated Itachi is by this turn of events.  _ Just you wait Itachi…, _ Obito thinks to himself as he smiles evilly underneath his mask.  _ When I unleash my jutsu, Orochimaru kidnapping the little brat will be the least of your worries. _

Obito then smiles evilly again when an idea comes to mind. Perhaps, he should perform a little  _ trial _ run of the new jutsu.

* * *

Sakura sighs as she carries baby Naruto in her arms. Kakashi carries baby Sasuke in his arms. It has been two days since Orochimaru’s abduction attempt on Sasuke. Tsunade has beefed up village security around the wall. Hopefully that will be enough to keep Orochimaru back. 

Sakura sighs as she adjusts the bundled baby in her arms. Earlier, her and Kakashi went grocery shopping. After they went home and put the groceries away, they decided to take baby Naruto and baby Sasuke on a little walk around the village. However, the sky is beginning to darken, meaning that a storm is approaching. It is time to head home. Sakura blinks as she looks at the sleeping baby Naruto. The little baby snores lightly as he sleeps soundly within his wrappings. Even though she is exhausted, Sakura manages a smile. Baby Naruto is so cute looking when he is sleeping like this. 

Kakashi thinks the same as he looks down at baby Sasuke. The little Uchiha simply yawns and snuggles deeper into his blankets. Kakashi smiles. However, the silver haired jounin frowns as he looks up at the darkening sky. The wind is starting to pick up as well. For some reason, Kakashi is starting to feel uneasy about this storm. He and Sakura need to get the babies home as soon as possible. 

The wind is starting to blow baby Sasuke’s hair slightly as he lays snuggled in his blankets. The baby whimpers as the wind blows at his face. Kakashi shifts the small bundle so that the baby’s tiny face is shielded from the wind. “Sakura, I don’t like the looks of this storm. We need to get home now.” Kakashi says with a stern yet apprehensive voice. 

Sakura shifts baby Naruto in her arms as he begins to whimper due to the wind blowing against his face. “I don’t like the looks of this either.” Sakura says with her own apprehensive voice. 

Atop the hokage mountain, a figure stands unseen in the shadows. It is Tobi/Obito. The masked man smirks as he performs a hand sign. He is performing a small trial run of his new jutsu. Now, it is time to decide exactly what kind of weather phenomenon he wants to unleash upon the unsuspecting village. After a few minutes, Obito grins as he settles upon the perfect one. A  _ tornado _ . Obito grins as he imagines the villagers running for cover and holding on for dear life as a tornado tries to literally  _ blow _ them away. Obito makes a few hand signs, causing the clouds to become even darker. The wind picks up even more. Obito has the choice of either unleashing the disaster quickly or slowly. For this trial run, Obito is unleashing it  _ slowly _ . Obito knows that Konan is down in the village, spying on the Kyuubi vessel. He wants the disaster to look as natural as possible so that when he unleashes the jutsu it in the future, Konan won’t suspect a thing. 

Down in the village, Konan is silently trailing Kakashi and Sakura. Kakashi and Sakura are walking along a path that runs against a forest, which Konan is concealing herself within as she follows Kakashi and Sakura. Konan shields her face as the wind begins to blow against it. _I don’t like this weather._ _Something feels off about it._ Konan thinks to herself. 

On the pathway, Kakashi and Sakura are thinking the same thing as they walk. The wind blows violently against them as they make their way home. Sakura shushes baby Naruto as he begins to cry. “Kakashi Sensei, where did all of this wind come from?” Sakura asks as the wind blows her hair to the side. 

Kakashi grimaces underneath his mask as he carries the crying baby Sasuke. “I don’t know.” Kakashi says as the wind blows his hair sideways. “Let’s just hurry up and get home!” 

On the wall, a guard shields his face as he looks over the horizon. Then, a swirling mass of dark clouds begins descending from the sky. The guard gasps as the swirling mass finally forms a swirling vortex that is now tearing across the earth, sucking up dirt, leaves and even trees as it moves along the ground. Oh no, it’s a  _ tornado _ ! He needs to sound the alarm right now. The guard rushes to a pole and pushes a button. Within seconds, sirens start blaring across the village. 

On the ground, Kakashi and Sakura gasp as the sound of the sirens reaches their ears. The wind blows violently against their bodies. Sakura tightens her grip on baby Naruto as the wind tries to rip him away from her. “KAKASHI SENSEI, IT”S A TORNADO!” Sakura screams as she presses the crying baby Naruto against her. 

“RUN!” Kakashi yells as he wraps his arms around the bundled baby Sasuke. The wind ruffles the baby’s blankets as it tries to blow the small bundle away. Baby Sasuke is crying with all his might. “RUN AND DON’T STOP UNTIL YOU REACH THE HOUSE!” 

Without another word, Sakura and Kakashi start running. All the while the wind tries to blow them over. Sakura gasps as the wind violently blows her hair sideways. It literally feels like the wind is trying to rip her hair from her scalp. However, Sakura can’t worry about that right now. She needs to get herself and baby Naruto to safety. A ferocious gust of wind suddenly blows hard against Sakura’s body and arms, ripping the crying baby Naruto from her arms. However, before the small bundle can be blown away, Sakura literally throws her arms up and catches the crying baby just in the nick of time. Sakura brings the bundle against her chest, holding her babified teammate in a literal death grip. Sakura gasps with relief. That was a close. 

A few feet ahead, Kakashi holds baby Sasuke tightly as he runs. Kakashi bends his body forward slightly as he runs, trying to prevent himself from being blown over by the violent wind. The wind pulls at the bundle in his arms, trying to blow the small crying baby away. Kakashi just grimaces and pulls baby Sasuke into a tight hug. Just then, a strong gust of wind snatches Sasuke from Kakashi’s protective hold. Kakashi throws his arms up and catches the small bundle before it can be blown away. Kakashi grimaces. That was too close. 

The tornado is now just outside of the village. All over the village, villagers scream as they run for cover. Men and women run into houses. Some even lie down in ditches. All over, babies and small children are being carried to safety by mothers, fathers, and even elder siblings. 

At one house, a woman holding an infant rushes towards a door. The woman gasps as she tries to open the door. However, the wind is just too strong. She can’t open it. The woman screams and throws herself to the ground, holding her baby in a tight hug as she shields it beneath her. The woman is holding herself up with her knees and elbows, applying just enough pressure to the bundle to hold it to the ground. The wind blows violently against her body as she holds on quite literally for dear life to her little one. The desperate mother screams as the wind tries suck the tiny bundle out from under her. “NO KAMI, PLEASE DON’T TAKE MY BABY!” 

On the other end of the village, a man carries a small toddler in his arms. The man runs as fast as he can, holding the small child, a little boy, against his left shoulder with both arms. The man strains his arms as the wind tries to suck the small boy up over his shoulder. The man reaches a house and rushes towards the door. The man struggles to hold onto the child with one arm as he tries to open the door. Just as the man gets the door open, a strong gust of wind snatches the little one out of his arm. The man turns, grabbing the little boy by his left ankle, preventing him from blowing away. The little one is now quite literally dangling in the wind like a ragdoll. The man then pulls the dangling child into the safety of the house. 

On another end of the village, a teenage boy carries his baby brother, who is bundled in blankets. The boy wears a headband, signifying that he is a ninja, probably a genin or even a chunin. The boy lets out a horrific scream as the wind tries to snatch his baby brother away. “LITTLE BROTHER!” The teen yells as he clutches the small bundle for dear life. 

Finally, the teen comes to a deep ditch with an old wooden bridge above it. The boy jumps into the ditch and scrambles underneath the wooden bridge, holding his baby brother tightly. The boy stands underneath the bridge as he focuses chakra to the bottom of his feet. The wind rushes underneath the bridge, blowing hard against the teen’s body. The teenager screams with horror as the wind batters his body. The wind blows hard against the teens face, literally rippling the skin on his cheeks. The boy struggles to keep his mouth closed as the wind literally forces his jaws apart. The teen manages to clench his teeth together but the wind curls his upper lip back like it is being held back by a dental instrument. The teen’s hair is being pulled straight back. It literally looks as if the wind is trying to rip the teen’s hair from his scalp. However, despite the fierce wind, the chakra on the bottom of the teen’s feet keeps him firmly planted to the ground. The small bundle in the teen’s arms wails very loudly. The teen looks down at his little brother’s face. The baby’s tiny face is being violently windblown and the baby’s hair is being pulled violently away from the baby’s scalp. The teen shifts the bundle so that the baby’s tiny face is shielded by his right shoulder. The teen then bends his head so that his right cheek is pressed against the top of the bundle, right where the baby’s head should be. He is literally holding the baby boy with a death grip. “Little brother hold on, I’ve got you!” The teenager says. 

The twister is now just outside of the boy’s shelter. The teen manages to throw himself to the ground, shielding the baby beneath him. The teen is now focusing chakra to his knees. Despite the horrific wind battering the teens body, the chakra keeps the young ninja planted firmly to the ground. The teen hugs the small bundle to his chest, trying to protect it from the horrific winds. The teen looks tearfully at his little brother’s face and shifts his head just enough so that he can place a kiss on the baby boy’s forehead. “I love you so much. I won’t let go of you no matter what.” The teen says. 

A gust of wind then forces the teen onto his knees. The tornado is right on top of them now. The teenager, now sitting on his knees screams with horror as the wind rips planks of wood from the bridge, trying to blow him and his baby brother away. The teenager screams as the wind tries to suck the bundle out of his arms. “NOOOOO! KAMI, PLEASE DON’T TAKE MY BABY BROTHER!” 

On top of the Hokage mountain, Obito grins with glee as he listens to the villagers scream.  _ This is very entertaining. _ Obito thinks. Just then, Obito spots Kakashi and Sakura running with baby Naruto and baby Sasuke in their arms. Obito grins even more.  _ Oh look at that, Kakashi and that girl are trying to save Itachi’s little brother and the Kyuubi vessel. This ought to be interesting. _

On the ground, Kakashi and Sakura both run as fast as they can. The wind made a tree fall in front of the door to their house, preventing them from getting inside. Now, they must look for a different shelter. Kakashi looks around, until he spots a low lying ditch. “Get into that ditch!” Kakashi yells. 

Sakura obeys without protest. She holds herself on her knees and elbows, shielding baby Naruto beneath her. Kakashi does the same with baby Sasuke. The twister rages just yards away. The fierce wind pulls at Kakashi and Sakura, trying to pull them and the two crying babies into the swirling vortex. 

Sakura screams with horror as the wind batters her body. The wind ripples her skin. Her hair is violently being pulled sideways towards the storm. The wind violently ruffles baby Naruto’s blankets. Sakura looks down. Baby Naruto’s face and hair are being violently windblown. The blankets look as if they are about to be sucked off of Naruto’s small body. Sakura screams as the wind tries to snatch the small bundle from underneath her. “Naruto, hold on, I’ve got you!” Sakura says. 

Kakashi grimaces as he hugs the bundled baby Sasuke to his chest. The wind is ruffling the baby’s blankets, trying to rip the child’s wrappings off of his small body. Baby Sasuke’s face and hair are being violently windblown. Kakashi tries to shield Sasuke’s face from the wind. “Just hold on Sasuke, I’ve got you.” Kakashi whispers. 

Just then, a ferocious gust of wind hits both Kakashi and Sakura, nearly lifting them out of the ditch. 

“AHHHHHH!” Kakashi yells as baby Sasuke is narrowly ripped from his grasp. “SASUKE!” 

“AHHHHHH!” Sakura screams as the wind tries to rip baby Naruto from her arms. Baby Naruto’s tiny forehead is now pressed against Sakura’s cheek. The baby’s hair tickles Sakura’s cheek as it blows violently in the wind. “NARUTO, NOOOOOO!” 

Kakashi struggles to hold himself down as the wind tries to force him onto his knees. Kakashi’s arms are straining to hold baby Sasuke against him. Kakashi is literally fighting with the wind over the small bundle.  _ Sasuke…, _ Kakashi thinks as he wraps his arms tighter around the baby. 

Sakura gasps as she presses baby Naruto’s forehead against her cheek. Sakura is now literally in a kneeling position as the wind tries to suck her and baby Naruto out of the ditch.  _ Naruto…, _ Sakura thinks as she holds onto the small blond haired bundle for dear life. 

Then, the wind dies down. Everything is quiet. Kakashi and Sakura look up. The tornado is gone. Kakashi is the first to sit up. He looks around. Debris is scattered across the village. The roofs and windows of every building are gone. Soon enough, villagers begin emerging from their half destroyed homes. Screams of the injured fill the air. Tsunade and Shizune emerge from the half destroyed Hokage house. Tsunade bites her lip. She just hopes that there are no deaths. 

In the forest, Konan looks up. Her arms are wrapped around a tree trunk. When the twister struck, she grabbed onto this tree and held on for dear life.  _ That was too much…, _ Konan thinks to herself.  _ I never want to go through something like that again. _

Konan then watches as Kakashi and Sakura emerge with baby Sasuke and Naruto. From her vantage point, Konan saw the whole thing unfold. The Kyuubi vessel and little Uchiha were very nearly blown away by the storm. However, there are signatures coming from the small bundles, meaning that the babies survived the tornado.  _ Itachi’s little brother and the Kyuubi vessel survived, that is good. _ Konan thinks to herself. 

After a few minutes, Konan then sighs. She must report back to Pain. Konan makes a hand sign. Soon enough, her body turns into sheets of white origami paper, which float away. 

On the mountain top, Obito grins as he watches the injured and shaken villagers emerge from their homes and the debris.  _ It worked even better than I thought it would. _ Obito thinks.  _ And it was very entertaining to watch. _

After a few minutes, Obito retreats into the shadows. He would love to stay and watch the aftermath, but he must get back to the base before Konan does. If he isn’t at the base when Konan gives her report, the others may get suspicious.

* * *

The sun is beginning to set over the horizon. Tsunade sighs as she helps to heal injured villagers. Amazingly the only deaths were two guards who were posted on the wall. The sentries sounded the alarm just in the nick of time. 

Nearby, Kakashi and Sakura sit on the ground. Sakura is holding baby Naruto in her arms. Kakashi has baby Sasuke. The babies are both playing with their stuffed toys. After the storm, Kakashi and Sakura managed to locate the babies’ favorite toys. The babies are content and happy now. 

Kakashi looks sadly at baby Sasuke and Naruto. The two babies’ are blissfully unaware of how close they came to being blown away by the storm.  _ We almost lost them today…, _ Kakashi thinks to himself.  _ They almost got blown away. _

Sakura strokes baby Naruto’s head.  _ I almost wasn’t strong enough to save Naruto. _ Sakura thinks sadly to herself.  _ I really am weak. _

Tsunade approaches a teenage boy who is holding a baby boy in his arms. The teenager is covered with scratches and he has a large gash on his head. However, the baby boy is miraculously unharmed. The teenager simply pulls the baby into a hug. “Oh little brother, I almost lost you.” The teenager says. “But...I held on to you.” 

Nearby, Shizune approaches a young mother who is holding a baby girl. The young mother sniffles as she caresses the baby’s cheek. “My baby, I very nearly lost you.” The young mother says tearfully. 

After Shizune checks the mother and baby over, she moves onto a man holding a little boy. The little boy’s left ankle has bruises the shape of fingers and a palm wrapped around it. Shizune’s eyes widen. “What happened to his ankle?” Shizune asks. 

The man sighs as he brings the now sleeping child into a hug. “I had to grab his ankle to keep him from blowing away.” The man says. However, the man smiles and tenderly caresses the child’s cheek. “But he is alive. That is all that matters to me.” 

Kakashi just blinks as he listens to other villagers tell their survival stories. It is miraculous that only two people were killed. Kakashi then looks around at the half destroyed village. Despite the destruction, Kakashi knows that the villagers are resilient and that the village will recover from this.

* * *

Pain frowns as he listens to Konan talk about the tornado that hit Konoha. “I grabbed a tree trunk and held on. I am very lucky that I didn’t get sucked up.” Konan says. 

Pain rubs his chin. “Very interesting indeed. Tell me of the fate of the Kyuubi vessel.” 

Itachi blinks a few times. “What of my little brother?” Itachi asks with his monotone voice. 

Konan sighs. “The two of them were almost blown away. However, their female teammate and Kakashi of the Sharingan managed to hold onto them.” 

Pain frowns. “Well, at the very least that is good news.” Pain says. 

Itachi simply blinks as he looks down. Deep down, he is absolutely horrified by this news. Sasuke almost got blown away by a tornado and he wasn’t there to protect him.  _ I need to get Sasuke before something else happens. _ Itachi thinks to himself. “This development is very disturbing indeed.” Itachi says. “We need to abduct my little brother and the Kyuubi vessel before something like this happens again.” 

Pain narrows his eyes. “Itachi is right. We must act quickly before another incident happens.” 

As the rest of the Akatsuki talk, Tobi/Obito simply watches. Obito smirks underneath his mask. Even though Itachi didn’t show it, Obito could tell that the Uchiha was horrified by the very thought of his baby brother being blown away by a tornado.  _ Oh, this is just the beginning, Itachi. _ Obito thinks evilly to himself.  _ Be prepared to protect that little brat with your life. _

**Author's Note:**

> Aw, poor Sasuke and Naruto! And what timing for Kabuto and Konan right!? Now the Akatsuki and Orochimaru are gonna find out about this little development. 
> 
> Sneak peek: I decided to put a little sneak peek for all of you. The wording in the paragraph below may or may not be used exactly like this in future chapters. It is just a taste of what is to come later in the story, without revealing too much. Enjoy!
> 
> Itachi let's out a horrified gasp as the fierce wind batters his body. His arms are straining to hold onto baby Sasuke. Itachi has never felt such intense and ferocious wind battering his body before. However, that doesn't matter right now. What matters is saving his baby brother from the ferocious winds. Itachi grimaces as another fierce gust forces him onto his knees. The wind literally shakes the Uchiha's body. Itachi lets out a silent scream as the wind tries to rip Sasuke from his protective hold. Itachi grits his teeth as he thinks of Madara/Tobi. Itachi feels like killing the man so much right now.


End file.
